Hysteria
by nell1
Summary: Warning: This is a Percy/Oliver fic. Percy has been kidnapped by the DE's...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I finally decided to write a Percy/Oliver fic.go me. *Waves invisible Percy and Oliver Together Forever flags* I also got Percy is dead sexy flags, cuz he is.  
  
Warnings: Ron is evil. This has slash of the Percy/Oliver variety and the Harry/Draco type. I may be adding more slash pairings in later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter how many times I try to kidnap them.  
  
Percy stared down at his clasped hands. HE didn't know why he was where he was, but he had a good idea. It had something to do with his traitor of a brother. Why else would the death eaters not kill him as they had killed every one else in the building at the time? 'They were under Ron's orders not to harm me', Percy thought to himself. HE looked up as the door to his room, no cell, if you wanted to be truthful creaked open.  
  
It was someone he knew and cared about. Someone who they had never thought would turn dark, especially considering whom he had been friends with. Actually, everyone had thought that it would have been Percy turning dark because of his ambitions to be the youngest Minister of Magic ever.  
  
Finally, Percy spoke, " Hello, Ron, how are you doing today." Percy could feel the hysteria bubbling p in his chest. 'I can't believe I'm talking to that traitor, and that I sound so calm.'  
  
"I see you decided to be sensible about this Percy." Ron replied. Percy still couldn't believe himself. HE was talking calmly to the man who had just killed his best friend, Penelope, and several of his employs.  
  
"I have a proposition for you," Ron said. "You can either join me and my squad, or you can die. You will be giving a day to think this over." "Oh, I wouldn't try escaping either. There are anti-apparition charms all around this building, and even if you do get out of the building, you'll have to get past some cockatrices and other creatures.  
  
With that last remark, Ron left the room, but not before taking Percy's wand.  
  
Percy looked around the cell for the first time. There was a small bed, and a fireplace, the table, and the chair he was sitting on. He stood-up and than searched the room for any means of escape. He walked over to the small window, but he would never be able to fit through it.  
  
Percy sighed, than spoke aloud, "The only way I'm going to get out of here is if I can get my wand back from that bloody prat, or someone from the order rescues me soon." 


	2. Oliver tried to plan a romantic evening ...

A/n: This is the second chapter, go me! *Grins* I have another author id, nell-and-paru, so if you want to read other things by me head over there. I thought Ron was more likely to become a DE than Hermione and I need Harry to be good, so, yeah. Thanks to everyone from Broom_flies, a yahoo group.someone said this chapter was a tad disturbing. Oh, join Broom_flies cuz the group's fun and it's amusing all the things you learn.  
  
Warnings: Oliver/Percy slash and Ron is a death eater. Oli reacts just a bit out there  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Rowling to you? I do? When did Rowling become some psychotic teenage girl who's trying to take over the world?  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Oliver nervously glanced around the room. He had a mental checklist that he was trying to check. Percy's favorite song, In the End, by Linkin' Park was playing on the CD player. There were Jasmine and Cherry blossoms scattered throughout the apartment, and there were hundreds of cherry scented candles lit. He checked the silk tablecloth for stains, and then put it on the table along with the regular candles and salad bowls. He than went into the kitchen to check on his lasagna, which was almost done. While waiting for the lasagna, he went and took out the chilled red wine. The oven timer went off, so he took out the lasagna served it, and poured the wine into the crystal wine glasses.  
  
He than checked his muggle watch and noticed that it was almost seven o'clock. Percy was late and was probably working overtime again. He glanced at the wizarding clock and watched Percy's hand move from 'at work' to 'traveling' to 'captured by Death eaters'.  
  
Oliver calmly went and sipped his wine before gently putting the glass down. He than preceded to bang his head on the kitchen table. Out loud he said, "Why me? How come every damn time I try to plan a romantic evening with Percy this happens? If it isn't a Quidditch game that went on longer than expected it's an emergency meeting of the Order. If it isn't an emergency meeting with the Order it's Percy working overtime! It's bloody unfair."  
  
Oliver than searched for his wand before remembering that he had to get a new one for Olivanders. He had lost his wand for the third time in as many months. 'I should just spell-o-tape it to my hand but with my luck the tape wouldn't stick to my hand.' Oliver went to the fireplace and tossed in a red powder. He stepped into the fireplace and stared around the room. "Hello, Remus. Just thought I'd let you know that Percy has been kidnapped by Death Eaters."  
  
Remus shook his head, "You were trying another romantic evening, weren't you? Don't answer that. I'll contact the other members of the order and we'll meet at headquarters in two hours. Percy wasn't the only one taken. They also kidnapped Arabella, Ginny, Charlie, Justin, and Dean. Penelope and four other members of the Order are dead."  
  
Oliver stepped out of the fireplace to grab the floo powder pot and than tossed in the powder before disappearing. 


	3. I think Percy is going to get a pounding...

A/n: Ouch, this is a tad late, but what can I say. Real life is a b*tch, and I really don't know why I'm taking three honors classes and an AP class, along with a second English class.  
  
Question: Do you want the next part to be Oli's POV, or someone else, such as Remus or whatnot?  
  
Disclaimer: I won't own Harry Potter and all affiliated trademarks until I conquer the world. Give me six years and than we'll see.  
  
Warnings: This contains slash, slash, and some more slash. Character deaths and other bad things.  
  
Percy pounded his head in the table. He couldn't believe this. Yes, he had been kidnapped by death eaters before, but he'd always managed to escape after several hours, and it had never been his own brother who had kidnapped him. He knew that Oliver and the members of the order would be concentrating on finding him. They wouldn't stop to think of the Penny and the others deaths in anything but an objective manner.  
  
Percy looked around his cell for what seemed like the hundredth time. The death eaters never had the cells as impregnable as this. Most of the time, you could just walk out after picking the lock, as the guards were normally drunk or asleep. He sighed in faint despair. He only saw all that he had seen before. There was a window that was too small to squirm through, a door that was magically locked, the chair he was sitting in, and the table he liked to pound his head on. "There was no way out, so he might just as well wait to be rescued,' Percy thought to himself.  
  
He rested his head back against the chair, and than balanced the chair on two of its legs. As he looked up, something metal caught his eye, and he stared at it in disbelief for several minutes. He just couldn't believe it. There was a ventilation system vent, and it looked like he just might fit himself into it.  
  
He decided to wait until midnight before checking out the grate, or trying to escape. He wanted to lull the guards into thinking that he was too disheartened to escape.  
  
Replies to reviewers from first and second chapters: Dark-One Shadowphyre: Normally he does, but this is special floo-powder. Actually, I sort of forgot about that, but this way the Order members can leave with out the death eaters finding out where they are headed.  
  
Merelyn25: Yeah, you think my forgetful Oliver is cute. I'm still waiting for you to leave a review more whacked out then mine.  
  
Rogue: Glad you like the fic.  
  
Hm: I think Ron makes a very good little DE  
  
Emma Watson: thank you for reviewing. 


End file.
